Imperfect
by lifegoeson-unfortunately
Summary: No love is ever perfect but it hurts when everyone's against you. Sorri for the delay! Please r&r!
1. Introduction

A/N: ok people this is my first fic so go easy on me though all suggestions are welcome! Well here goes, hope you like this!

So far, it's kind of a non-committal thing. Well, it was meant to be. No emotions. But I faltered. And maybe he did too. Now emotions are creeping in. My sister, Andrea, knows about us but not about the feelings that I am starting to have for him. She would laugh. I have no one to talk to about this because I can't tell anyone else in case his best friend finds out for fucks sake. He would murder both of us if he found out just because I once made the mistake of going out with that creep. The only reason Andrea knows is she walked in on us kissing. She won't say anything, though, for fear of disgracing our family's good name. She would not want to be responsible for what he would do either. Needless to say, she does not approve of any involvement I have with him and "the rest of those scumbags". But I really like him. I don't dare say the 'L' word though. The only time he has ever said it he wasn't being serious. I sort of wish he had been...

A/N: Yes, that was meant to be ultra short. Hope it wasn't confusing! Please guess who the mystery guy is and put it in your review before moving on to chapter two.


	2. Say you love me

I remember that time. Eyeball came to my house when no one was in. We had the place to ourselves for a while.

I brought him to my room and he was laughing because I was a bit embarrassed about my posters.

He was teasing me and I said "Well you have to admit; they are gorgeous."

To which he replied, "I wouldn't know anything about that but I guess they must be if you like 'em."

That confused me when he said that, so he said, "Well I know you've got good taste so..."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well you love me don't ya? So you obviously have good taste."

I avoided answering his question by saying, "And what makes you so sure that I would love you?"

I got a typical Eyeball answer, "Well I'm a lovable guy!"

So it wasn't anything spectacular, like he didn't say he loved me, but he used the 'L' word and the expression on his face seemed to give away that he wanted me to say that I did love him; to make him feel wanted and loved. That meant a lot to me because it was the closest we ever were to a real couple and the closest I ever felt to being truly loved.

I really think Eyeball's family explains a lot about him. His father is an alcoholic who beats up on his kids a hell of a lot and his mother doesn't care; she's too busy with her lovers. His brother Frank ran away and ended up in jail for rape, his little brothers at the ages of 10 and 6 are already mean and they lie, cheat and steal. The little girl won't have a good start in life either but maybe she will turn out good. His other brother is 14 and he is real nice and real smart. I like him; I think he'll make somethin' of himself. Of course, him and Eyeball hate each other. Eyeball thinks he's a pussy.

That means Eyeball only has me and we're meant to have a purely physical relationship. It doesn't help that no one can know. Andrea knowing doesn't help either. She will just make it hard for Eyeball. She doesn't understand him. She just thinks he is a low life because every time you see him he has either a cigarette or drink in his hand, but he has potential. He just needs a chance.

A/N: Hope this formatting is better. So what do y'all think?


	3. Jumped

I cannot believe this! Where the hell is Eyeball? Don't tell me he stood me up! Bastard! Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't like me. Maybe he hadn't thought about love in the slightest.

A noise from behind me startled me. I spun around as Eyeball stumbled towards me, limping with a black eye and blood pouring from his mouth. His face was covered in cuts and bruises!

"Oh my god! What the fuck happened?" I gasped.

"Sorry I'm late honey," he joked.

How could he joke? He was so badly beaten up. Some fucker wrecked my Eyeball's beautiful face. Yet here he was joking as if he couldn't have any less to worry about. Not a care in the world.

His face darkened, "Don't worry honey. Me and the guys will get the bunch of wankers that jumped me," He suddenly smiled, obviously in pain, "for now, wanna play nurse?"

"What I want is to know who done this and why?"

"Why? You worryin' 'bout me now?" he teased. "Yes," I admitted.

"Don't. I can take care of myself."

"Please tell me Eyeball. Tell me what's going on."

"I got jumped."

"By who?" I said exasperated.

"Look there's not a lot of people who love me or my family in this town. Hard to believe I know, but it is true. Don't even think about telling anyone this, but it was the Saunders'. I got in a fight with that jerk Franky so he went cryin' to his big brothers. They weren't too pleased I can tell ya. Happy now?"

"No. But to be honest I thought it might have been over me."

"Well I haven't told anyone, unless you have..."

"No! But Andrea knows. You know that! I was afraid she might have said something."

"So far it looks like she hasn't so are we gonna play nurse or what..?"

A/N: Sorry it's so short and badly written and pointless but I'm not good at this! The character's a greaser, which is why there is so much swearing etc. She is not like the regular Peggy-Sues. As always, suggestions are welcome.


	4. Family

I tiptoed up the stairs hoping I wouldn't wake anyone. I leaned against the wall sighing. I had such a great night with Eyeball. I heard a door open. Fuck.

"C'mon in, prostitute," My sister giggled. Prostitute? Christ, Peggy-Sues were juvenile.

"Shut up, you'll wake 'em, Andrea." I whispered.

"Mum and Dad are away, remember?" Oh, yeah. I should not drink...

I tiptoed into Andrea's room for a girlie chat.

"So, what did you do tonight?" Andrea asked.

"Usual. Few beers, couple o' smokes."

"That it though?" she said both impressed and concerned.

"Yeah! We weren't even alone together!" I lied annoyed she had asked that. "We're hardly going to do anything in public." There is an idea... No, damn it! Ace would find out...

"Oh I don't get you. Cassie, you're so pretty and smart" Who me? Really? "and you go steady with boys like Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers. I mean, even their names show they're no good."

"Ok Call them John and Richard then." I said smartly.

"That is not the point! Cassie they are... What's that rapping?" She said interrupting herself.

I blushed. "Eyeball must be at my window." I said and sprinted to let him in. Why was he here? It is not that long since I was talking to him.

I opened the window and said "Come on in," to the dark silhouette. He didn't leap in as he normally did. I realised he wasn't sure of himself when my big sister was in the room.

"Come on," Andrea taunted, "A Cobra isn't afraid of anything. Right?"

"Damn right." Eyeball said his voice was tight. He still didn't come in though.

"I can't believe you would let him into your room Cassie." Andrea started. Here we go again. She turned to Eyeball, "You are scum. You have some nerve coming here."

"I had nowhere else to go," Eyeball interrupted.

"Your own family not want you?" she said spitefully.

"Don't think so." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hilarious! If your own family don't want you, what makes you think we..." She trailed off as Eyeball came in through the window.

"Happy?" He said.

I gasped and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm ok honey," he whispered into my ear.

"What the hell happened to you?" Andrea said shocked.

"After you were jumped Eyeball. That blood is fresh. Something else happened." I said to him.

"Yeah. Sort of. My old man saw the bruises and called me a disgrace." I immediately understood. Andrea did not.

"Then what happened?" She said, "Who beat you up?"

I looked at Eyeball and he nodded. "Andrea, Eyeball's dad done it."

Andrea stared in disbelief.

"He called me a disgrace," Eyeball said dazed, "Disgrace to the family, he said. I'm not the one who is in trouble for rape and that shit. Or the one who drinks himself silly and beats up on... He said he couldn't believe he had fathered such a poor excuse for a man. He's never even said that to my little brother. He said at least Frank is a real man, like him," I tried to reassure him but it was not working.

"The last thing Mama said to me before she went to stay with "my aunt" was that I'm like Daddy. She said I have the same mean glint in my eye. Tell me I don't Cassie."

Honestly, I have never even met his father but I've looked into Eyeball's eyes.

"You don't even have a mean glint in your eyes. You have lovely eyes." I've spoken to Eyeball when he's been a bit like this before but he was really hurting this time. But he would never cry. "It's ok. Don't worry. You can crash tonight. My parents are away on business. Andrea and I are minding my kid sister and my cousin's little girl. They won't say anything, Amy's seven and Mary's daughter is two. She's called Ashleen. They're both dolls."

Andrea, who hadn't spoken since finding out about Eyeball's father said, "You can wash the blood of your face and if you want you can crash with Cassie. I won't say. Just don't let the neighbours see."

"Thanks Andrea," I said realising she had saw the side of Eyeball very little people knew. Maybe her attitude towards him will change.


	5. Conversations

"Ok.... I'll go wash," Eyeball said awkwardly.

After he left the room Andrea said, "His Dad?"

"Yeah," I said closing my door so Eyeball wouldn't hear, "This isn't the first time. Far from."

"I never would have guessed... You never said..." She said still in shock.

"It wasn't exactly my place," I snapped.

"The way he talked. He cared what his father thought! He was like a little boy..."

I knew what she meant. He seemed so lost and helpless, so different from 'tough guy Eyeball'.

"It's ok. Just don't tell anyone. He would hate anyone to ruin his reputation! Poor love has it hard as it is. He needs to be reassured at times cause no one gives him a chance. He's a honey really, when he's not being a cheeky fucker! He's the one who made me see sense about going steady with Ace. He told me Ace was like his dad and he didn't want Ace to wreck my life. He helped me get up the courage to leave him. It was around then Eyeball and I started screw... seeing each other." I explained.

"Ok. First off, Ewwww, mental pictures, bad dreams tonight! Second, I never thought Eyeball would be like that! You gotta admit it's not what you'd expect."

"No. No, he isn't what you'd expect."

There was a knock at the door and Eyeball came in. He had regrouped so I wasn't as surprised as Andrea to hear him say, "Threesome, anyone?"

I laughed, "C'mon good fuck, you're all mine tonight."

"Ewwww, mental pictures, bad dreams tonight!" Andrea said as she left.

"I don't understand," Eyeball mumbled, "All dreams involving me are good. Especially, any involving me and sex. I just don't understand."

I giggled but I was still thinking of how hurt he was probably still feeling. Obviously physically but his feelings too. I put my arms round his neck.

"Looks like you're being accepted." I told him.

"Yeah, but I don't think your parents will be quite like Andrea." He said.

"Actually, if you don't smoke, drink or swear, you'll probably be loved. I mean they seem oblivious to the Cobras' existence and to have a boy that would actually marry me and make them grandparents would send them over the moon." I laughed at his expression. "That would be their thoughts! Not mine! Besides, I was kinda messin' with ya!"

He smiled and said, "If I wasn't so tired I'd kick your ass!" His smile suddenly faded at those words.

Quickly I said, "Well then, naptime!"

"Huh?"

"Well if you're that tired you won't be up for sex."

"Hey! I'm never too tired for sex." He said.

I laughed, expecting him to say that, "Of course not! How silly of me!"

He put his arms round my waist and kissed me. I started to take his t-shirt off when he winced. Of course, he was bruised all over his back. His back was always messed up after a beating from his father. How could anyone do that to their own kid? How could anyone do that to my Eyeball?

A/N: got the chapter up today. Hope you liked it! I know nothing really important happened in it but whatever. Please review!


	6. The Morning After

A/N: after trying for days I've finally got this chapter posted. Hope you like it!

I woke up at five past ten by Eyeball's watch. Andrea would be up with the kids by now. Looking at Eyeball I winced, he was all cut and bruised. His bottom lip was bust and around his left eye was badly bruised. There was a cut running up his right cheek. His arms were absolutely covered in bruises and his cobras tattoo was almost hidden. He had been punched in the stomach and a lot around the ribs. They were badly bruised too. Last night I ad saw how bad his back was, all cut and bruised. The work of his father's boots. A beating for a beating.

I moved away from Eyeball so I could get up and change. As he started to wake, I noticed his knuckles were slightly bruised from trying to protect himself.

"Hello babe," he smiled as he woke. Then he winced from the pain and stiffness.

"Poor baby," I said gently hugging him. "How could anyone possibly bring themselves to do this to you?"

"Don't worry honey. I'm ok." He said brushing it off.

"It just makes me so angry! I'm gonna kick everyone of the Saunders' asses so bad…"

"Shhh," He interrupted me, "Calm down you violent little fuck." We started to laugh. He always calls me that when he doesn't want to be serious. I'm not the one with a flip-knife, unfortunately.

"Fancy getting up L'il Satan?" He joked.

"Yeah. Come meet Amy, but…uh… with clothes."

"I think I know that!" He said pretending to be offended.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't put anything past the Prince of Darkness." I joked.

We always joked like that. He once told me it wouldn't shock him if I was Satan's Daughter and I said he should know being the Prince of Darkness. We figured that the devil was he King of Darkness and that the Prince of Darkness was his right hand man. We had really random conversations.

Another time, back when I was going out with Ace, Eyeball and I were drinking beers and coming up with all manner of evil plots when Charlie commented that together we were the embodiment of pure evil. To this day, I'm mystified as to where he learnt such a big word.

"Um… before we go down can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I told him.

"No. No joking. Just seriousness! Very serious now. I have to ask you something sort of important now."

"Go ahead." I said beginning to worry,

"Right. Yeah. Are we sort of… goin steady now?"

"Um… Do you wanna?" I said. Stupid! Stupid!

"Yeah," He said looking at the ground, "Will you go steady with me?"

"Yes, of course." I said throwing my arms around his neck. He finally asked me! And now he has a big grin on his face so he's happy too!

A/N: I no its not much but I'll try to start updating more often, ok? Hope you guys liked it. r&r


	7. Meet the Family

I finally got up and put on my black Capri's and a tight, black shirt. I left the top two buttons undone; Andrea would certainly disapprove. I put on my red stilettos and a red neck scarf.

I brushed my auburn curls, which just reached my shoulders. My parents had enough trouble with my "ostentatious" dress sense; there was no way I was getting my hair cut short. In return, I wouldn't wear a flirty ponytail like Andrea. I wore my hair down nearly all of the time. I was secretly glad I wasn't allowed to get my hair cut like all those New York greaser girls my cousin Trish runs around with. Before I went to stay with Trish last year, I had been a reluctant Peggy-Sue. I didn't like the clothes but no one in Castle Rock knew any different.

When I came back from New York as a greaser some of the other girls became one as well. They went to some of the shops in the bigger towns near by. I was now semi-part of their group but being a greaser was a way of life. We done everything greasers should but to them that meant backstabbing was ok. To me it was loyalty to the gang, the family; but these girls weren't my gang. With friends like those who needs enemies?

I had other friends, girls from my neighbourhood who I had known all my life. They, being proper middle class girls, were Peggy-Sues. They often tried to "turn me back" but they weren't so bad.

I turned and watched Eyeball as he pulled on the faded, cuffed blue jeans and the faded white T-shirt he had wore the day before. I smiled as I admired his looks, his tousled brown hair and deep brown eyes. Everything about him was perfect. I hated the cuts and bruises that were ruining the perfection. He pulled on his denim jacket- to cover his badly bruised arms no doubt. He dressed kind of like the greasers too. I guessed all of the cobras did. Then again, they were lower class boys. And the Castle Rock rebels.

"Ready to meet the family?" I asked.

"I'm scared," he said mournfully, "You sure this Amy character won't be mean to me?"

I laughed. We went downstairs joking around and teasing each other.

"Morning!" Andrea said cheerfully as we entered the kitchen.

"Morning," we replied less enthusiastic. I'm not much of a morning person. I prefer the night. Eyeball? Well, he's nocturnal.

"Cassie? What's wrong with his face?" Amy asked. Eyeball looked down embarrassed. I searched for an answer.

"I fell." Eyeball said shortly.

"Oh." She turned back to me, "Who is he?"

"This is Eyeball. He's a friend of mine." I said.

"Eyeball's a funny name." She stated much to Eyeball's amusement. He laughed and scooped her up from where she was standing. Good thing she was really small. He let her rest on his hip saying, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Amy. My real name is Richard, but I'd be very embarrassed if people called me that."

"Could I call you Rich then? Cause Cassie's really called Cassandra." She whispered the last bit as though entrusting him with a great secret.

"Actually, at home they call me Richie."

This was news to me. Richie seemed like sort-of an affectionate name. I thought they would have simply called him Richard.

"My little sister Debbie even shouts at people for calling me Eyeball." He continued chuckling.

"What is Debbie like?" Amy asked inquisitively.

"She's three but she's real smart for her age. She has wavy, brown hair and bright, blue eyes, but she's real small and scrawny."

I could tell he was mad on this kid. He spoke about her like he could picture every tiny detail of her looks, as if she were right in front of him.

"I'm not looking forward to her growing up into a big girl though 'cause I'll have to chase any guy who even looks at her. She's gonna be a real knock out, I'll bet."

"I'm a big girl," Amy told him proudly, "I'm seven!"

"I have a brother called Emery who's a little younger than you. And then there's Sheldon, he's around ten I guess…"

"Andia! Andia!" Ashleen shouted tugging at Andrea's poodle skirt. "Andia, lift me!"

Andrea lifted her brushing Ashleen's dirty blonde hair off her face. She grabbed on tightly to Andrea's white shirt which, of course, was buttoned the full way. We all sat down around the table… and fell into an awkward silence.

A/N: I know Amy's seven & she's childish but I figure kids wudda bn treated more like children and wud have known less back in the 50s & my cousin's wee girl is eight & she gets on like that. &please! No flames for this chapter. Crap as it is. I'm not in the mood…


End file.
